finn_the_foxfandomcom-20200213-history
The mirror animal
"your nothing but just a child who only has feelings for that girl every night.." -the mirror animal to finn info the mirror animal is a dark evil wizard. and a evil fox that is stalking finn and haunting him, his goal is to steal finsrick's staff and unleash something dark and evil he is the main antagonist of season 1 History The mirror animal's past is unknown, its even unknown if he was from the Finn universe, When he arrived he kidnapped carolina. and at Somepoint he has found some magic gem, which he used to revive shala before stalking Finn, it is unclear why he revived shala, but it will be revealed in a later episode Haunting finn and stalking him A day later or so the mirror animal was mysteriously inside finn's closet while he looks at pictures of his sister and girlfriend, he jumped out of the closet making finn freak out while he runs out the front door, escaping from him. this causes finn to lock all his doors, without even calling the cops about it.. Finn even tells his friends about it, when finn eats dinner with his friends, he thinks devon or kyle is the mirror animal. but they tell him that they never been in the house.., when finn sleeps over, he dreams of seeing himself in a mirror but his reflection suddenly asks if he misses his sister and girlfriend, and then started to show visions of mike and shala and even carolina. and even gave finn flashbacks of previous events, while he flashes, he comes out of the mirror and tells finn "THIS ENDS NOW" attempting to strike him down in the dream but finn wakes up thanks to luke, the next morning finn tells devon about the mirror animal haunting him, he was last seen hiding behind a tree listening to finn and his friends talk, before running off which confuses finn a bit, confirming that he may have other plans coming. a few days later when finn, luke, carlos, and rick went to find somebody requested by a "Guy named freddy" he appears behind them while finn was complaining about the quest, until luke sees the mirror animal and warns finn, and they ran off from him, making it the first time the others besides finn seen the mirror animal, he comes back that night trying to attack finn but heather stopped him from doing so, making the mirror animal run off, the next morning he followed finn hiding behind a tree and laughs evily after finn found out shala's body is no longer there knowing the time will come soon. Revealing himself to shala a few days later when shala reveals herself to finn he comes back and knocks out finn and reveals to shala that he revived her and tells her to not ruining her plans and runs off, after shala escapes, he comments he has one more thing to go after... soon.. Confronting finsrick 2 days later he follows finn to the forest after finding out he was warned by finsrick. but the gang escapes and find themselves in lanakna's new hideout. later that night. he returns to confront finsrick and knocking out shala with one of his other gems. he demands the wise wizard to hand over the staff, but he refuses and rather destroys it then giving it to the evil cloaked figure, so then the mirror animal and the wizard begins to fight for it while the others are about to escape. He eventually knocks the staff out of finsrick and grabs it. turning it dark. and kills finsrick with it infront of finn. with it he is able to take over the world but not yet.. he then takes shala to his hideout Confronting finn Gallery Relationships appearances shala's revenge (Season 1 episode 10, first appearance) Meet uncle devon! The girl, the sister, and the mirror animal Mike vs devon! (mentioned) attack of the adopted father jerry and the evil toy of doom (mentioned) Two sisters and one Discovery The mirror animal! The Dark Station Magic vs darkness Quotes "This ends.. NOW!!!" -The mirror animal screaming at finn before he wakes up "Hello.. finn... its time to meet your fate.. you will not escape me" ''-the mirror animal to finn ''"listen you fucking girl i was the one who brought you back to life with one of my gems, now you better consider not ruining my plans you hear me?!" ''-the mirror animal to shala ''"Hand over the staff" -The mirror animal to finsrick Trivia * his outfit is expired by the mirror man from mcjuggernuggets * as of his tail being seen under the cloak it confirms that he is a animal * its said that he will be revealed near the end of this season possibly episode 19 * He talks in a nightmare finn has while sleeping over at devon's house, * his only line in episode 11 was "THIS ENDS NOW" during the nightmare * he is not in episode 12 carlos and the "magic lego set" or even mentioned * as of his height he seems to be a little taller then finn and the other characters * it is unknown why he revived shala * as seen near the end of the trailer, for a split second, finn is confronting him with a pistol, meaning its possibly happening near the end of season 1 * its possible he has all the gems. as he has been seen with a red gem (which knocks out shala) * he appears to have purple energy power. it is possible that one of the gems are causing it Category:Animals Category:Villians Category:Antagonists Category:Main antagonists Category:Strangers Category:Adults Category:Season 1 Villians Category:Evil Category:Magic characters Category:Mysterious characters Category:Wizards Category:Foxes